Some devices or processes may utilize replaceable components or sub-assemblies. Some of these replaceable components or sub-assemblies may be covered by warranty or other type of guarantee in the event of premature failure or inadvertent damage. Designers, manufacturers, distributors and/or suppliers of these replaceable components or sub-assemblies may, therefore, be interested in information concerning sage of such components or sub-assemblies as it pertains to any warranty or other guarantee they provide.